Magnolia
by chewy-baka
Summary: A scheme to destroy, determined ambitions, trial and sacrifice, all leading up to one chance of freedom. And yet, hope for the future is placed into the hands of two unlikely lovers. Shigure and Tooru.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: This story is just an entertainment fiction for the Fruits Basket fans, and especially Gureru fans ^__^

This fanfic is loosely based off the manga version.

~ = Quotes, Poetry, or thoughts that have inspired me to write this story ^_^

* * * = Change of scene and/or later on in the story. _Italics_ = Thoughts/Flashback. * = Notes****

**M a g n o l i a**

C h a p t e r   I ~ "I dreamt of the one I love, even so, I was overcome by a feeling of helplessness."– Souma Shigure [Vol. 3, pg. 99]

Many times Shigure watched over the three of them. They always laughed, argued, smiled and even shared sadness. Tooru. She _is_ the central figure of happiness and hope in the lives of many Soumas. Though she is not aware of how much of an impact she has been to the Souma clan, the happiness due to her actions do manifest in the faces of those she really cares, and that brings her joy. Everyday Tooru's life became more entwined with the Juunishi, and perhaps the same fate would be shared as well, a fate of a hopeless future without the embrace of a lover to comfort. Death seemed to have offered a better future for the Juunishi, but not even that was a choice for them, for their god, Akito, controlled every decision. As a junnishi, Souma Shigure was bound to that same miserable fate. But while the others began to accept it, he would not. Ever since the dream— that oh so painful, sweet lingering dream of passion that had deeply moved his heart and placed it into the sunrise of a harsh reality. From then on he claimed his selfishness, manipulation, deceit and pain were worth it all, for in the end he would feel that tender and loving embrace, eternally.

"Shigure-san . . . Shigure-san." 

Shaken from his reverie, Shigure looked up to see an unexpected Tooru staring at him with such obvious concern.

"Are you alright?"

He smiled warmly for her. "Of course I am. What makes you think I'm not?"

Tooru held her gaze. "For a moment there, you almost looked sad."

"Really? I don't feel sad, but maybe if Tooru-kun would give me a big, wet kiss I would always be happy?" Shigure closed his eyes and puckered his lips, waiting for her kiss. But instead, all he got were two fists that sent him flying through the sliding doors and outside into the bushes.

"Pervert!" Kyou and Yuki shouted simultaneously.

Shigure climbed out from the bushes and he grunted in pain. "Aww, Tooru just came along to relieve my suffering heart with a kiss," he sighed romantically, as he let eyes wonder at Tooru's sweet figure. 

Tooru turned her face away in order to hide her bright crimson face. One would have thought she was used to Shigure's comments, but still each time he seemed to be the only person to make her blush in multiple shades of red.

"Honestly Shigure, don't you have any shame?" Yuki scolded. 

"Is that a 'yes' or 'no' question?" Shigure pondered as he headed back towards his study room.

"Cut the crap! I know you were trying to trick Tooru again!" Kyou raced towards Shigure, wanting to give him another beating.

Shigure quickly latched onto Kyou's head, keeping him at a distance while his arms thrashed wildly at him. "Oh is this how you treat the one who has provided you with shelter and infinite wisdom!"

"I am grateful Shigure-san!" Tooru cut in, hoping to end the fight. "If it weren't for Shigure-san, we would not have been able to be together like this," she smiled in genuine appreciation. It was true. He had allowed her to stay with them in his home, gave her a room with a soft bed, food to eat, incessant kindness and most of all the happiness of being with all of them. She was indeed very thankful for her life with the Soumas.

Kyou suddenly stopped his futile attack while Yuki had to reluctantly agree. 

Shigure then flew to Tooru's side and kissed her hand smoothly. "Oh, won't you be mine Tooru-kun?"

Before she could even respond, Shigure's head was pounded into the floor. "Don't you ever learn!" shouted an angry Yuki and Kyou. Obviously, that dog was never tested for Pavlov's supposed 'conditioning reflex'.

"Don't you have a book to write," Kyou spat.

"Or an Editor to harass?" Yuki added.

Shigure quickly recovered and began scratching his head, trying to remember what he had planned for the day. "Ah, that's right! I am supposed to visit Ha-san!"

"Good, go harass him," Kyou mumbled. 

Shigure's eyes began to water as his nose sniffled. "You want to kick me out of my own home? How mean!"

Tooru just smiled. "Shigure-san, would you tell Hatori-san I said 'Hello'?"

"Whaa! You too, want me to go!" he cried out, clutching his chest. "Oh, I can now feel my heart shatter into a thousand pieces!"

Tooru then realized at just how she said that. "Ah! I am very sorry Shigure-san!" She quickly went up to him, eyes serious with regret. "I really didn't mean it that way!"

"I was just joking," he smiled whole-heartedly. "I know my little flower is always sweet and kind."

"Honda-san, how about we go finish planting those strawberries?" Yuki was eager to get out of the house, away from Shigure's antics and Kyou's threats, but mostly he wanted to enjoy being with Tooru alone. 

Tooru nodded in excitement. "Yes, let's go!"

"Gardening?" Kyou mocked. "Sounds like the wimpy mouse has nothing better to do."

Yuki was tempted to retort, but he knew that it would only take more of his time arguing with him rather than doing what he loved most. 

Kyou waited anxiously for Yuki to fight back, yet this time he didn't. He only went outside, picked up a couple of potted plants, and then lead Tooru with him into the forest. 

Kyou's arched shoulders quivered like that of a furious feline. "Hey! Where do you think you are going?"

"Forget it Kyou-kun, he is long gone." Shigure approached from behind. "You should also try doing something constructive like Yuki-kun, other than practice fighting."

"Humph! Why should I do something like that, just cause the damn mouse does?"

"Well, Tooru-kun is happy whenever she is with you. Finding something like what Yuki-kun does would give her the opportunity to be with you more often." Shigure watched Kyou's facial expressions change dramatically. "But I suppose none of that would matter because you are so determined to beat Yuki-kun that you easily forget what's truly important."

Shigure knew he hit the right spot in Kyou's heart, but he felt it necessary to push him a little farther. "One more year is all you have left. It's your choice on how you spend it." 

Satisfied with what he had done, Shigure left him to ponder in his motionless stance. As he walked up the stairs to his room, a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth; he knew very well what Kyou's actions would soon be. 

Yet, at the same time his eyes revealed an unfamiliar emotion. Was it guilt? No, it certainly wasn't guilt, for twisting people like what he just did to his cousin did not affect his heart. He did what had to be done. 

"Not for much longer," he whispered to himself. _Everyday, I come closer . . . _

* * *

Even on a bright spring day the Souma clan estate was dark and dreary. The scattered cherry blossoms had bloomed late for the time of the year. They were well past their peak, as the petals yielded to the slightest gust of wind only to become like dancers in the air that easily enchanted any one soul. Yet, it was a shame that not one soul was in sight to enjoy their beauty. 

Many times Akito withdrew himself to and from the light, squandering every little bit of life he had in him. He was just like a child that would throw fits of rage in the slightest of disappointment, or beg for attention by being ill more than he really was. Nevertheless, Akito is the feared god of the Juunishi; however, for Shigure, that was not entirely so. Akito's erratic behavior often made it difficult to hold control over him, but Shigure still continued to hold much power over him.

"Hi Ha-san!" Shigure waved in his usual bubbly manner, as he slid the doors open and bent down next to the table. Across from him sat Hatori, who happened to be enjoying his afternoon tea. "I called you today. Why didn't answer?"

"Because I knew it was you," Hatori replied.

"Ha-ha, you're not funny. It could have been an emergency you know! What if I fell down? Or worse! What if your secret love, Tooru-kun, got hurt? Oh, I can just imagine the guilt and regret you would be suffering!"

Hatori sipped his tea, choosing to ignore him. 

"Aw, you're no fun!"

"You didn't stop by to see just me."

"What do you mean? I always stop by to see Ha-san."

"Humph. Liar."

Shigure couldn't help but grin. He knew he couldn't trick Hatori, but he could certainly hide things when he wasn't watching. "Ha-san always knows me too well." 

"Though Akito is in a foul mood he has ordered you to see him as soon as you have come."

Shigure picked up the warm teacup and inhaled the green tea aroma. He then brought it to his lips, slowly sipping the savored taste. With a delighted expression, he nodded to Hatori. 

"I suppose I shouldn't let him wait any longer," he mused.

Shigure walked down a dark narrow corridor until he reached his destination. He slid the door open and saw Akito on his back, sprawled out on the tatami floor mats. Through the room's dimmed light, he saw his chest rising up and down, breathing heavily. He walked over to him, and bent down, gently placing his hands on both sides of his face. Akito remained motionless, but very much aware.

"Akito," Shigure whispered deeply.

Akito stopped breathing so heavily and slowly turned his face upward to meet Shigure's. "Why did you not come to me directly as I have said?"

Shigure bowed his head in apology. "Forgive me, I have no excuse."

Akito seemed to be in a forgiving mood, for he did not reprimand nor move in anger. He then smoothly caressed his face, while Shigure's hands still held his. "Don't do it again," he said devoid of sentiment.

He dropped his hand to his side and picked himself up. "Shigure, do you know how much Tooru-san means to Yuki?"

Shigure watched him walk towards the round window, as he then leaned partly out past the shutters. By the way Akito questioned, he knew his mind was scheming. He chose his words carefully.

"Yuki cares for her."

"And the monster? Does he care for her as well?"

"Yes."

"And she cares for them," he stated. A moment of silence ensued. Shigure's face was expressionless. His thoughts predicted that Akito just wanted him to involve Yuki and Kyou in another ploy against Tooru.

Akito smiled. "Such a stupid girl she is." He headed back to Shigure, who still remained seated on the floor. Akito then asked him another question he did not expect. "Do you care for her Shigure? For hasn't she affected you as well?" 

Without hesitation, Shigure boldly looked into his eyes. "No, she has no affect on me," he said coldly.

"I know," Akito smiled gently. "Because you are not like the rest them. You have always been different." He walked circles around Shigure as if he was studying every unique part him. "You deceive people all the time, don't you?"

Shigure smiled faintly in response, while inwardly, Akito's unexpected comments and demeanor caught him off guard. 

"You will do something for me, won't you?" 

Shigure felt the subtle command in Akito's voice; he had no choice but to agree.

Akito stopped in his tracks when he saw Shigure nod his head from behind. Pleased with his agreement, he wrapped his arms around Shigure in a tight embrace. Shigure reluctantly relaxed his body against his in effort to prove his submissiveness.

In his ears, Akito whispered, "Make Tooru love you . . . seduce her . . . and she will bear your child." He then breathed deeply into his neck. "In the end, she will suffer the most."

Shigure slightly opened his mouth almost as if to speak, but paused for the shock of what he had to do held his words back. He was, however, careful to keep any form of emotion in restraint. Deep down Shigure knew that it was only a matter of time before Akito would act out his will on hurting Tooru. It was expected. But in no way did he expect to be involved with Tooru in such a way. 

_Make Tooru . . . love me? _he thought to himself. _How could anyone make someone love another? And a child too?_

Shigure knew he was the wrong person to be a father, for no child's father should be devious and selfish as he, realizing that wasn't so much as a regret for him, but more of a fact that he accepted. To hurt Tooru was something Shigure would do, but only if it was necessary to himself. Either way, Shigure knew he couldn't get out of his deal, at least for the moment, for it was obvious that Akito had his mind set on making Tooru regret for ever having wanted to know the Juunishi.

Akito's embrace began to loosen as he looked up, carefully watching Shigure's face for any bit of emotion or reaction to surface. "I applaud you, Shigure for hiding everything so well. I wonder what is going on through that twisted mind of yours."

"I was thinking how I could accomplish such a feat. Tooru-san loves Yuki and Kyou, not I."

Akito let go of Shigure and stood up as if to lecture him for saying such a thing. "Oh Shigure, what I want most of all is the look on Tooru's face when I take her child away, a Juunishi child," he cackled softly to himself. "Only you can do this." 

Shigure rose to his level, not liking the power he had over him, but still Akito did not back away; in fact, he only drew closer. 

"I believe Yuki and the others need some relaxation, and since I am so caring I have already had the villa prepared for their visit. Beginning tomorrow night, they will be gone for 4 days, leaving Tooru behind. You do understand?" 

"Yes," Shigure bowed his head respectfully, but before he could take leave, Akito gave him a soft kiss on the cheek that was like an affirmation of their conspiracy.

"I know you will not betray me, Shigure." It sounded as if Akito was confidant in him, yet his tone had enough warning if he should fail. 

With one last profound look from behind, Shigure felt a premonition that his dream would no longer be defined as it once was. He could not allow that to happen, for his dream was the only thing worth living for in life, or so he thought.

____________________________________________________

*That's it for now. Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far. Also, I just wanted to say this story was inspired by a message ('Shigure Revelations') I saw in the 'Fruity Group' ML. If you haven't been there, I suggest you do. It brings up interesting and debatable facts about my most favorite character, Souma Shigure. ^__^


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: This story is just an entertainment fiction for the Fruits Basket fans, and especially Gureru fans ^__^ 

This fanfic is loosely based off the manga version.

~ ~ ~ ~  = Change of scene and/or later on in the story. _Italics_  = Thoughts. **** = Notes

****For those of you who haven't been following the manga, there is a new character that I will use for this fic: 

Souma Kureno ~ He is the last Juunishi to appear -- _Is_ the rooster/bird -- Also is Akito's 'lackey', who does not allow him to mingle with the other Juunishi for reasons of his own.

Magnolia ~ Chapter II

Shigure was about to leave the estate, until heard a familiar voice shout to him. 

"Shigure!" 

Turned around, he saw Hatori quickly walking towards him in an urgent manner. 

"What is it Ha-san?" he asked, a bit surprised. 

"What did Akito say to you?"

Shigure's eyebrow arched in curiosity, for Hatori seldom asked what went on between him and Akito in private. 

"I don't understand what you are saying," he smiled most innocently.  

"Idiot. You left so suddenly. You never do."

"Oh that! Tooru is making a big dinner tonight," Shigure laughed and began rubbing his stomach in anticipation, as he headed towards the wooden gate. "I just thought I would get a head start! See you around Ha-san!"

"Shigure," Hatori's deep voice called out once more. Before Shigure could take his final step outside the doors, he turned around, not able to ignore his good friend.

Hatori stared at him, eyes intense. "You know you can tell me anything." 

Shigure smiled once more. It wasn't very often he saw Hatori with discomposure, even if it was only a little.

"Yes," he said casually and turned away. "I know."

Hatori watched Shigure shut the door behind him. He remained still with thoughts clouded. _Why,_ he asked himself, did he go after Shigure like that? Usually after his meetings with Akito, he annoyed him as much as he could, or at least talked to him. Even for that short moment Hatori felt the difference in him; his aura was dark, and full of secrets. He wondered if perhaps Akito had disturbed him in some way or another.But to wonder, seemed the only thing he could do, because even though Shigure claimed his confidence in him, Hatori knew he would not completely confide in him. Since childhood he had always been like that. He was someone so close to you, but when you tried to reach him, he was untouchable. 

Hatori lifted his gaze towards the endless sky. _That dream, _he thought, _is just as unreachable as he is. He does not understand that it is ours to never have. _

~ ~ ~ ~

Shigure aimlessly walked through the streets. His head hung a little low as he unconsciously gripped the belt of his kimono. In a trance, he almost bumped into an old woman, until he realized she had done it on purpose. 

"Hey there cutie," the old woman smiled sweetly at him with a hint of concern. "Your eyes, what is wrong? You seem kind of lost." 

"Huh?" Shigure berated himself. It was twice that day someone had noticed that look in his eyes. What the look was, he didn't even want to know._ I am becoming too careless,_ he thought.

"No, no, I am not lost," insisted Shigure. "I was just uhh, trying to remember . . ." Shigure realized he stood next to an outdoor fruit mart, and decided to grab the nearest thing in sight. "To pick up some fruit!" he cried out, holding up a tiny little cherry. 

Doubtful, the old woman arched her brow, but then suddenly a wicked grin spread the wrinkles on her face. "Oh-oh-oh! I am not so old as to understand these things. You plan to pop some girl's cherry!!" she shouted aloud, gathering the attention from the little crowd around. 

"Eh?" Shigure stood frozen, trying to register what he just heard.

"Yeah-yeah! I saw it on some late night TV show once that the symbol of a cherry meant that a man wanted to do some virgin girl! Am I right?" But before Shigure could say anything she continued, "Now who is that lovely girl on your mind? Oh, if I was only but a little younger I would be jumping your bones faster than you could say f—––!"

"That's enough Obaachan!" cried a young boy, who held his hand firmly against the old woman's mouth. 

"Jum—ping . . .? Bo—bo—bones . . .?" Shigure stuttered, for the seemingly sweet old woman's dirty mind kept him stunned. At the same time, a perverted part of his mind wondered at how she knew.     

"Please forgive my Grandmother, sir!" the boy begged. "She just took her medication, and so she gets like this sometimes."

Shigure shook his head from his astonished trance. "It's ok," he nodded nervously at them.

The boy then proceeded to guide his grandmother away with little protest, as Shigure watched her wave her hand good-bye. 

"Good-bye, and good luck cutie!" she called out to him. All a bashful Shigure could do was wave back. 

A soon as she was out of sight, Shigure sighed and began to rub his head in weariness, until he noticed a dark, burly man staring at him impatiently.

"Are you going to pay for that or what," the man said gruffly as he nodded towards Shigure's fist.

"Huh?" Shigure's eyes bulged as he saw the red cherry from before now smashed into his palm. He reluctantly saw that as an omen, but whether it was good or bad, he wasn't sure. Shigure shook his thoughts, paid for the little cherry, and quickly left for home with a mind so uneasy that he didn't notice he still clutched the ruined fruit in his hand.  

~ ~ ~ ~

"Ahhhh! Look, we're done!" cried a joyful Tooru as she overlooked all their work in planting the strawberries and other plants. 

"Yes, thanks to you Honda-san." Yuki's smile began to fade as he noticed some dark clouds in the far distance. "My only hope is it doesn't rain too much."

"Don't worry! So long as we can protect them, they will be alright!"

"You don't have to do that," Yuki looked concerned. "I know you have your studies, and I don't want this to be in the way."

"It's not in the way at all! Really!" Tooru insisted. "I believe a person needs something like this to keep the mind and heart in tuned." Tooru's face beamed with happiness.

Yuki seemed to melt under her smile as she continued, "Perhaps, when the strawberries are ready to be picked, maybe I could use them to make dessert for everyone. That is, of course, if you don't mind?" 

"I would like that," Yuki smiled.

"Hmm, I think Kyou-kun would like it too! And especially Shigure-san, he loves sweets!"

Yuki laughed, "Shigure loves everything you make, and so do I."

Hearing Yuki mention Shigure's name, Tooru wondered if Yuki had known anything about his past. That deep look in Shigure's eyes she saw earlier had bothered her the moment she caught it. That moment made her realize that she knew next nothing about whom Shigure really was. For the longest time she never thought to question him. A novelist with a kind heart, and humorous personality was all she ever observed. Overtime, Tooru began to notice a pattern with the Juunishi. They all suffered from the curse, and most of them had revealed some part of themselves to her. She had been living in Shigure's home for quite some time now, and it seemed to her from his outside appearance that Shigure was almost immune to all the suffering that the Juunishi curse had brought upon the Soumas. _I wonder if Shigure-san's heart is sad, _she thought._ If he is, then it doesn't seem like he wants others to know. _Tooru lifted her hand over her heart._ Maybe I do understand a little how Shigure-san feels . . . . . I want to help him._

Yuki watched her become lost in a trance. "Honda-san?" he called out to her, but she didn't hear. "Honda-san!" He called out louder, until he got her attention. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just thinking."

"What's on your mind?" Yuki asked.

Tooru walked up to him, her eyes questioning,  "It's about Shigure-san. What do you really know about him?"

Yuki was a little surprised by her question. "Why does Honda-san want to know?"

"I know I shouldn't worry about someone else's business! But it's just that I thought it was a little strange that I have had the pleasure to know you and Kyou-kun so well, but not Shigure-san."

Yuki paused for a moment as his face slightly began to darken. "The truth is I don't know much about him myself. If you mean a troubled past, I don't think he has had many hardships. Shigure is just a mystery. Often times I wonder what he is hiding behind that smile of his. You just never know with that guy."

" . . . Oh." Tooru didn't really understand. Shigure never struck her as the deceiving type of person. _He just couldn't be_, she told herself.

"Why don't you ask Hatori when you get the chance? I am sure he could tell you a little more about him."

"No, I couldn't do that! I would only be in Hatori-san's way."

"Really, Hatori would understand, he usually does," he persisted, but Tooru still held a concerned, and doubtful expression on her face. Yuki noticed her distress and went to comfort her; however, this time he dared to approach her to a point that his nearness immediately caught her attention.

Yuki lifted his hand to the side of her face as his eyes glowed with admiration. "Honda-san shouldn't worry about anything because she is always more beautiful when she smiles." His nearness and words were so unexpected for Tooru that even her blush took a while to surface. She tried to look away, but he lightly held her face closer to his. That is, until he felt a hand on his shoulder and a deep voice whisper, "Ahhh, amour."

Immediately, Yuki was shocked by the unexpected presence and accidentally jumped into Tooru's arms, causing him to transform. After the cloud of smoke disappeared, Yuki looked up to see his intruder.

"Shigure!" Yuki yelled surprised. "Have you been with my brother again?!" Usually it was Ayame who would sneak up on him whenever he had an intimate conversation with Tooru, but this time he was furious that Shigure was now following in his footsteps.  

"Me? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!" Shigure laughed loudly with his hands on his hips, very Ayame like. "Now why would you say that?"

"Shigure-san!" Tooru's smile welcomed him. "You're back already?"

"Yes," Shigure slid swiftly besides Tooru, and held a hand under his chin for a pensive look. "Did Tooru-kun miss me?"

"Ahh, your hand Shigure-san!" Tooru cried as she saw what seemed to be blood on his hand. "You're bleeding!"

Shigure looked at his hand hesitantly. "Oh this! I was just munching on some fruit on the way here because I was so hungry. I guess I made a mess," he laughed at himself and then tried to change the subject.  "Sooo Tooru-kun, what's for dinner?" 

Tooru immediately took a hold of Shigure's hand and began to wipe away the mess, as she responded, "Whatever you like Shigure-san, but it's not quite time for dinner yet."

Shigure looked up towards the sun, squinting his eyes to see its placement. "Ahh, so it is." He looked back down to see Tooru still holding his hand, while she continued to use her already dirty shirt to wipe away the stained red fruit.

"Ne, Tooru-kun, you don't have to do that," he began to pull his hand away. 

Tooru kept a firm grip on his hand. "Its nothing Shigure-san. Besides, you are a writer and we can't have you writing with hands so messy," she smiled most sweetly at him. 

Shigure smiled kindly at her in return, as he nodded in gratitude. He then decided to take the opportunity to study her: Tooru was so gentle in touch, and her appearance almost looked that of an seventeen year old, but it was always her spirit and innocence that made her seem so much younger. Could he really take all of that away from her? If he had defiled her in the way Akito had said, all those traits would disappear only to be replaced by distrust and pain. The real question Shigure asked himself was whether he would carry out Akito's request, not so much as if he could. Above all, he had to determine what was in it for him, and whether it would become part of his plan or not. However, he also admitted to himself that he could no longer ignore that little twinge growing in his heart every time Tooru looked at him so sincerely; it had to be dealt with soon. Perhaps Akito's idea would fix that. Yes, maybe then she would look at him with hate once he once he tossed her aside; it was always so much easier that way. Shigure then checked himself and decided to think through that matter later. But little did Shigure know, that the mouse from below was also studying him most suspiciously.

"There! Now that's all better!" Tooru finished. 

Shigure saw that his hand was now clean. "Thank you Tooru-kun! Now I must return that favor with a kiss!" This time Shigure did succeed in giving her a kiss. The kiss on her cheek was so soft and quick that it looked brotherly, yet Tooru had never imagined that such a simple kiss could feel so delicate and passionate all at once. Shigure grinned as he watched Tooru's face turn crimson red. She then began to stutter incoherently, "Ahh—ahh —it— wa—was—no―no―nothing!"

Shigure did not look forward to being beaten into a pulp, so he felt that it was best to leave before Yuki would turn back into his dangerous human form.  "Well, see you kids at the house!" It was only a few seconds later that Yuki turned back to his original form, while Tooru turned away in lightning speed, her blush still constant from before.   

Yuki continued to put on the remainder of his clothes. "Honda-san?"

Her eyes remained firmly on the tree in front of her. "Yes," Tooru answered. 

"About before . . ." Yuki paused for a few moments, organizing his thoughts**. **Fully dressed, he walked over to Tooru, and placed his hands on her shoulders as his eyes bore directly into hers. "You should leave Shigure alone," he said apprehensively.

Tooru looked at him confused. "Why? What happened Yuki-kun?"  

"I am sorry Honda-san, I don't mean to cause you any worry. But tell me you won't pursue anything about Shigure anymore. Just let him be, ok."

Tooru nodded, still confused, but she didn't dare ask what happened. _I don't understand. It doesn't make any sense for him to say anything like that so suddenly. I wonder what he is thinking._

Yuki sighed when he saw her nod in agreement. He noticed her facial expressions go through a series of questions, but he just couldn't explain why he wanted her to leave Shigure alone. Although the kiss did annoy him, it certainly wasn't what concerned him. _She wouldn't understand,_ he thought, _she's too willing to believe that everyone's motives are meant well._ As part of protecting her, Yuki wanted to make sure Tooru wasn't subject to anything that would cause her harm or sadness. What Yuki felt from Shigure, he wasn't certain, but his recent observations convinced him that he wasn't someone he could trust completely, especially with Tooru.    

"Ne, Yuki-kun," Tooru looked up at him, smiling. "I plan to go shopping for tonight's dinner. Would you like to come with me?"

Yuki's face softened. "Don't I always."   

"Alright! Maybe Kyou-kun would like to go as well!" Tooru turned around, hopping with joy towards home. "It'll be just the three of us!" 

Yuki stiffened when he heard her mention Kyou's name. He wasn't looking forward to arguing with him again. 

When they reached the house, Tooru wondered around, curious as to where Kyou could be. She slid the doors open to Shigure's study room and saw him at his desk, papers and books strewn everywhere. His face looked as if he had just awoken from a daydream.  

"Oh, I am sorry to interrupt Shigure-san!"

"It's ok," Shigure waved his hand, as he took off his glasses with the other. "What can I do for you?" he happily inquired. 

"Do you know where Kyou-kun went to?"

Shigure grinned triumphantly. "Did you try looking in the kitchen?"

"The kitchen?" Tooru didn't think of that. She headed towards the kitchen and was shocked, not just to see Kyou, but to see Kyou actually cooking! Tooru knew Kyou had some culinary skills, but she never thought he would have done cooking for the mere enjoyment.   

"What?" Kyou nearly shouted when he noticed her gawking at him.

"Kyou-kun. Is. Cooking?" She pointed at the boiling pot of stew and other dishes being prepared.

Kyou immediately blushed with embarrassment. "I'm not doing it just because I'm hungry! It's just . . . because from before, well umm, you said that I ahh, did a good job at cooking, so I uhh, decided to work on my skills."

With each word he said, Tooru's eyes lit up in sparkles as she clamped her hands together. "Really? Does this mean Kyou-kun and I can cook together!?"

Kyou put his hands on his hips. "Now wait a minute! That doesn't mean all the time!! It's just for my improvement." He lied, and Yuki knew it when he walked in after he overheard everything.

Tooru just nodded her head in excitement. "Here, let me give you a hand!" She hovered her head above the stove, smelling the entire food aroma. "Ahhh, that smells good!"

"Looks like you did the shopping too," Yuki added, as he noticed the shopping bags on the counter.

"Yes I did," he claimed proudly. "Not that a wimpy mouse would know what to buy, let alone cook!"

Yuki just smirked, "That doesn't matter. I do always beat you in a fight, so I am willing to call it even," he finished coolly.

Kyou's body shook in absolute rage, his eyes concentrating on his victim. "Damn you!!" 

Tooru grew nervous at the sudden tension and tried to calm Kyou down. "Ahh, Kyou-kun!" she gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Would you like to help me with dessert? How about a cake?"

Yuki was actually looking forward to the fight, but he remembered where they were and most of all, Tooru. For her sake, he walked away so as not cause trouble or damage in the kitchen for her.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"Ne, Kyou-kun? Wouldn't you like to give it try it?" she insisted nervously. Kyou was caught by her pleading look and he suddenly forgot all about the mouse. All she had to do was give him that sweet, puppy look and he would be captured under her spell. Now completely calm, Kyou nodded with a warm smile as he looked forward to just being with her. 

Beyond them, a hidden Shigure kept the door cracked open, enabling him to watch the scene. _They are so predictable_, _especially around her,_ he thought_. How they fall so easily under her power. Of course, she doesn't even know of it herself._ Shigure walked back to his desk, still unsure of his own decision and plans. Akito's request did not deter him from his true plans; in fact, he was a part of it. Yet, pleasing Akito was also an important part to keeping power over him. But if Shigure succeeded in seducing Tooru, problems would ensue once the other 'pawns' in his scheme would begin to draw away from him. Either way Shigure looked at it, he knew there would be problems. _That doesn't matter. I'll do whatever brings me closer. I will have it. I must._ At that moment, Shigure felt Tooru at the bottom of his cold heart; she was tugging at it again. He rubbed his face roughly in irritation. It really bothered him because this time she wasn't even in his presence to affect his heart. _What a nuisance. I won't have her doing that any longer. _ He wanted her out of his mind, and out of his heart forever. Making her hate him seemed just as important as using her. Shigure knew that he had to tread carefully when he made his final decision to seduce her and make her _. . . . . . have my child. A Juunishi child he said. But how can that be if all the Juunishi are alive? . . . He is hiding something from me . . . _

Shigure quickly looked up when heard steps approaching his door. _I suppose I'll have to figure that out later._

"Shigure-san?" Tooru slowly slid the door open. "I hope you don't mind if we have dinner a little early. The food is almost ready," she said softly.

Shigure smiled boyishly. "Of course not! Tooru-kun knows I always look forward to it. I'll be there in a minute, ok," he winked at her.  

Shigure watched her quietly shut the door and leave. He certainly did not revel the pain he would soon cause her, nor did he grin at his brilliancy. If anything it was a larger weight of guilt on his shoulders, a weight he was always willing to carry. Sometimes Hatori would help take it off, but most of the time he knew little of his many other sins. _Hatori, my confidante, my other self I wish I was,_ he thought deeply. Despite Hatori's cold impression, he was truly kind, always caring for others and helping them whenever he could. Shigure respected those genuine qualities that he himself lacked. He remembered earlier he claimed his faith in him. For whatever troubles Shigure had, he knew he could always count him. Yet, Hatori's goals were different from his. Shigure had always known that. Immediately, Shigure knew once Kana left Hatori's life and Tooru entered, the main goal for Hatori himself was to protect the three of them, Kyou, Yuki and especially Tooru. That is what drew a thin line of separation in their friendship. Hatori's purpose was to protect those three, while he on the other hand wanted to use them as pawns, even if it meant hurting them. How could two best friends with goals for the same object ever get along if they opposed one another? They couldn't. That is why Shigure chose to keep most of his dealings to himself, no matter how heavy the guilt weighed in his conscience. 

Shigure thought once more about his decision. For Hatori's sake he would give Tooru a chance—one last chance to leave the house and family for good. But the truth was, even that decision was made solely for his self. It was more to ease his conscience rather than for 'Hatori's sake'. Shigure knew very well Tooru held a deep attachment to Yuki and Kyou, and that made it easy to determine her decision. He was not willing to let her go, at least not until he got what he wanted.

"Oi, Shigure!?" yelled the cat's voice from the dining room. "Do you want to eat or what!?"

Shigure soon walked in and sat down at the end of the table. He deeply inhaled, smelling all the delicious dishes. "Mmmm, smells so goooood! Tooru-kun must have helped you a lot Kyou-kun."

Before Kyou could retort, Tooru cut in. "Actually, Kyou-kun already had half of the dishes done before I came!" she declared proudly.

"Wow, I can hardly believe it." Shigure lifted his spoon to taste the soup. After he let the flavor roll around his palate, he suddenly grabbed a hold of his neck in terror.

"Shigure-san!!" Tooru was the only one who jumped to his side. "What's wrong!? Tell me!!"

Shigure let go of his neck and quickly pointed at her. "Hahahaha!!! You fell for it Tooru-kun!"

"Ehh?" Tooru went back to her seat confused.

"You ass," said Kyou, irritated by Shigure's tricks. 

"Why can't you be more mature like Hatori?" Yuki asked.

"I haven't reached that maturity level yet," Shigure smirked proudly. "Just ask Aya!"

Yuki went back to eating. "That's ok, I believe you."

"How is Hatori-san?" Tooru inquired.

"Eh?" Shigure suddenly remembered something. 

"You saw him today, didn't you?" 

"Ah, yes I did. Ha-san is doing well as usual."

"That reminds me," he looked towards Yuki and Kyou. "Thursday night, you two will be leaving for a few days at the Souma villa."

Immediately, they turned towards him in disbelief. 

"That would mean tomorrow!" Kyou exclaimed. 

"Why?" Yuki added curiously.

"Akito-san's orders," was all Shigure said, and they became quiet. 

Yuki looked out of the corner of his eye, watching Tooru quietly eat. "What about Honda-san? She will come along, right?"

"No, Tooru-kun will stay here. Only you two, Haru-kun and Momiji-kun will go."

"It doesn't make any sense. Doesn't he know we have school? Why all of a sudden?" Kyou demanded.

Shigure raised his eyes to him. "Why don't you ask Akito-san himself, Kyou-kun?" He knew very well Kyou could not ask.

Tooru failed to recognize his cold remark, but she did notice Kyou flinch because of it. Even so, she dismissed it as a misunderstood joke.

Kyou and Yuki finished the rest of their meal in silence, and then left immediately. 

"Ano!" Tooru cried. "Wouldn't anyone like dessert?" None of them heard her.

"Just let them sulk for a little while, Tooru-kun." Shigure gently smiled as he leaned his elbow on the table. "When they feel better they'll be back."

"But―"

"Ne Tooru-kun, I would like to try some dessert. But here let me help you with these dishes first. It seems they have forgotten their manners." Shigure began to pick up some of the plates. 

Tooru leaped to take the dishes away from Shigure's hands. "No, you don't have to do that Shigure-san! That is my job!"

"I WILL help Tooru-kun," he said firmly. Tooru hesitantly nodded her head. She had no choice when his voice became so stern and convincing like that. Shigure continued to help her bring all the dishes into the kitchen while he then prepared the sink for washing. 

Tooru went up beside him to help wash the dishes. "Thank you," she whispered a bit solemnly. Shigure noticed this; it seemed whenever those two boys weren't happy, she wasn't either. Shigure pulled his hand out of the water; full of soap bubbles, he wiped some onto her nose.

Tooru looked up to him with a nose covered in bubble soap. "Shigure-san?" 

"I just couldn't help myself!" he confessed. He then pulled out more soap bubbles onto her hair, as she just stood there surprised. Shigure laughed, "There! Now Tooru-kun is even more adorable!" Tooru blushed, _me adorable?_

Shigure went back to the dishes still laughing, but unexpectedly, a hand wiped a huge glob of bubbles onto the side of his face. He turned his head, shocked to see Tooru giggling at him. "Tooru-kun?" 

"Now Shigure-san is adorable too!"  

Shigure roared, "What! Oh-oh-oh, now it's war!" Tooru quickly began to take a step back as she saw Shigure use both of his hands to pour soap on her. "You can't get away from me!" he declared, as he managed to throw half of the soap on to her head. In return, he got her giggling uncontrollably. "Tooru-kun thinks this is funny, eh." Shigure noticed her messy state and couldn't help but laugh along with her. 

"Ahh–hahaha, that's not fair Shigure-san!" Tooru swerved around him to grab a hand full of soap from the sink, but the wet floor suddenly caused her to slip backwards. Shigure instinctively reached for her, but was only able to grab a part of her arm as he felt himself falling down with her. Tooru waited for the floor and transformation to come, but when she looked up, she saw Shigure using all his strength to keep from falling on top of her. She even felt his hand wrapped protectively behind her head, while his other partly supported her back.  

"Is Tooru-kun ok?" he asked softly. All she could do was nod her head in a daze. Shigure's body was so close to hers that she even felt his warmth emanate, while his breath tickled her face. Strange enough, she thought she also felt him draw nearer. "Tooru-kun," he whispered in her ear. "I have to tell you . . . ," his voice sounded unusually serious. But before she could make eye contact with him, he looked away and began to set her head carefully on the floor. Shigure picked himself up and offered a shaky hand to Tooru. When she reached out to take a hold of his hand, she saw his face flinch in pain. 

"Shigure-san!!" Tooru jumped up in panic. "You're hurt!!!"

Shigure slowly pulled his arm towards his chest, "Don't worry about it, it's nothing Ha-san can't fix."

Tooru gently placed her hands over his arm, as if to magically the heal pain. "Oh, I am so sorry! This is all my fault, I shouldn't have—!"

"What is it Tooru-kun!!?" Kyou barged in, his alert catlike ears pointed up. 

Yuki was the next to rush in. "Honda-san, what's wrong!?" 

"It's Shigure-san! I think his wrist is broken!!" Tooru cried out, waving her arms frantically. "Quick! We have to get him to the hospital!"

"What? How did that happen?" Yuki walked up to Shigure, inspecting his arm. 

Shigure just smiled gleefully. "Oh, It's nothing——AHHHHH that hurts!!" Yuki yanked Shigure's injured arm out as tears gushed from his eyes. "Ne Yuki-kun, couldn't you have been a little gentler?" 

"Hmmm, could be just a sprain Shigure," observed Yuki. "Kyou, why don't you do something useful and call Hatori for help?"

"What! Why should I have to take orders from you!?"

"I'll do it!!!" shouted Tooru, as she flew to the phone in the hallway. Tooru then peeked her head back into the kitchen, embarrassed. "But uhhh, could someone tell me the phone number?"

A spastic Kyou charged towards the phone. "OK FINE, I'LL DO IT!!!"

"Oh thank you Kyou-kun!!" Tooru bowed repeatedly grateful.

"Ok, ok, enough with the bowing already!" 

After Kyou got a hold of Hatori on the line, he told him of Shigure's mishap. " 'No, I don't know how that idiot hurt himself—' " 

Yuki snatched the phone from Kyou, "Give me that!" Kyou sneered at him, while Shigure mumbled in the background about 'no pity'.

" 'Hatori?' " Yuki continued his relay with him.  " 'It looks like it's just his wrist and hand, but I'm not sure. Ok, see you then.' "

After Yuki hung up, he went to Shigure. "He said he would be here as soon as possible. So just hang in there. By the way, how did you hurt yourself? And why is Honda-san wet?"

Shigure was about to speak, but Tooru felt she was the one to blame. "It's all my fault Yuki-kun! Shigure-san was just helping me with the dishes, but then I slipped. It was Shigure-san who helped protect me, so he got hurt instead." 

Yuki looked up at him, very surprised.

"Tooru-kun shouldn't take the blame. It was just an accident." Shigure gazed at her most tenderly. "That is all."

Tooru's expression began to soften in light of his. "But Shigure-san . . ."

"Now let's just leave it at that," Shigure smiled, but his eyes laughed confidently. _How easy it would be take her as mine. Sometimes, I wonder if she is just very naïve, or plain foolish._

Shigure purposely failed to admit to himself that he was the one to be drawn to her, not the other way around. For that moment he was so near her, he avoided her eyes so she would not tempt him to do something he would regret. What was it about her that affected him so? She was just a simple girl that became his 'toy' once he allowed her to stay in his home, nothing more; except, for what he denied in his heart.

~ ~ ~ ~

Akito shifted his weight to see a better view of the descending, golden sun. "Not for much longer," he whispered contentedly to the cool breeze. 

Hatori remained seated close by, barely hearing Akito's murmur. "I will be going to see Shigure," he cut in.

"Shigure . . . oh Shigure," Akito wistfully said. "Do you believe in him as I do, Hatori?"

"I don't understand." 

"But don't you?" Akito turned around, grinning face to face with Hatori. "I had always thought friends believed in one another." 

Hatori nodded to him, confused as to what the conversation was leading to. How could he, a bitter childlike man, understand the works and meanings of friendship?

"Do you care for her? Tooru-san I mean." Akito caressed his chest, and then put his head over his heart, listening to it beat. "Even though Kana-san has left you long ago, I can still feel your heart trembling." 

Hatori closed his eyes as he let an image of the beautiful and happy Kana enter his mind. Oh how he wanted to protect her, he truly did, but in the end he failed. He failed to recognize the inevitable tragedy that awaited them. He was too caught up in love to see anything. It was his fault, he should have protected her better. 

Hatori then opened his eyes. A gentle Tooru came to his thoughts._ It was then that I had felt that way. Now, I no longer blame myself. In Kana's remembrance, I will protect the ones close to me._ After those few moments, he finally replied to Akito."I care for her the way I do Yuki and Kyou." 

"Hatori . . ." Akito continued. "If you never loved her, you would not have had to experience that pain." Akito then brushed the hair away that covered Hatori's other eye. "If only you had just stayed by me, none of that would have happened. I care more about you than anyone else."

Hatori kept his eyes averted and body still as he let Akito run cold his hands across his face.

"But I fear Tooru-san may share a similar fate as Kana-san. Would you do anything to protect her from that? Tell me truthfully."

Hatori dared to look directly into his eyes, knowing he would not like his answer. "Yes, I would do whatever it is in my power to protect her." 

Akito suddenly stopped his touches and fell back onto the floor, rolling around with an eerie laughter. "Oh Hatori, you amuse me! Do you really think you could protect her?! And from what? Me? No . . . I believe there are other forces that could do much more damage than I. Have you ever looked at that possibility?"

Hatori opened his mouth to speak but Akito's words cut him off. "No, I am sure you haven't." A wicked grin hung at the corner of his mouth as he picked himself up. "But don't you know Shigure already has? Don't you think he is so kind and considerate? I mean he is your close friend after all."

"Shigure is who he is," Hatori added without sentiment.

"Really, I sometimes wonder about his true intentions, especially towards Tooru-san."

Hatori narrowed his eyes. Though he vaguely knew what Shigure's plans were, he knew Akito was just as well involved with them. "What do you mean," he asked.

"I mean you and I both know what Shigure can be like. Can you fully trust Tooru-san to him?"

Akito turned and walked back towards the deck. He then leaned his body against the wooden pole to see the sunset shade the sky with its' deep, warm colors. "Would you rather support your closest friend or betray him in order to protect her from him? What will it be?"

He said it so simply; to either choose his friend or the girl he wanted to protect. How sad it was that Akito was so ignorant of the human heart, yet so clever when it came to twisting the mind. Hatori sadly gazed at his still figure, while Akito looked into the distance. He truly could not blame Akito for all the pain he had felt, maybe it was in his blood to feel that way, but what Hatori felt came from his heart.  Bitterness consumed Akito throughout his life; was it because of his forced role as the Juunishi god, or did some tragic event affect him from the past? For whatever reason, Hatori pitied his lost being. As for his question, he knew he could never choose between Shigure and Tooru. To him the idea was absurd. It was like trying to choose between love and soul; without the other, they were incomplete. However, Akito did bring up an issue he was concerned with. Hatori remembered those haunting words from Shigure: '_I want to make this feeling eternal. I must have it in its real form. I mu_st '. Shigure is a grown man, and Hatori was only his friend. He had no say in Shigure's actions, but he felt a responsibility to try and stop him from harming others if he could. Still, that would mean going against Shigure. Hatori began to rise from his seated position as a gentle smile lightened his face. _Shigure already knows what I would do . . . he understands . . .___

After the long silence, Hatori gave him an answer. "I will always protect those close to me."   

Akito did not turn around. He only coldly dismissed him. "Then go to him now."

Hatori quietly quit the room, but not before he bumped into an entering figure. Before him was Kureno who passively bowed his head to him. "Forgive me," said he. Hatori nodded his head to him, and left with one last look of Kureno heading towards his master. 

Following his strange meeting with Akito, Hatori immediately drove to Shigure's house. Even though it was futile, he wanted know what made Akito forewarn him of Shigure's plans. _What is to come?_ Hatori pressed his foot harder on the accelerator. _Shigure . . . how far will you go to achieve what is not there?_  __

Kureno stood behind Akito, waiting for him to speak, as he seemed to be only concentrating on what was ahead of him.

"Once the child is born," he finally spoke. "I will be there to ensure that the curse will torment her, just as it has done to all Juunishi and I." 

A glint of sadness had shown in Kureno's face. "And if all does not go well?" he asked.

"It will." Akito turned to him and smiled confidently. "Shigure cares too much for his own self to fail, but if something should happen . . ." he brought Kureno's face intimately closer to his. "I'll always have you." 

~ ~ ~ ~

Tooru tried to remain still, but she continued to fidget with her skirt while she anxiously waited for Hatori to come. She felt so wretched not being able to help Shigure the way he had always done for her. Tooru observed Shigure who was sitting at the table. He left his injured arm on his lap, as he tried to write with his left hand. He didn't look to be in any pain, but his expression showed a little frustration trying to write. 

Shigure heaved a deep sigh, "Ah, its' no use." He dropped the pen from his hand. "I'm useless without my right hand." Shigure immediately regretted his words when he saw Tooru hang her head even farther in guilt. 

"But I uhh, I—I am VERY happy!! " he exclaimed, catching Tooru's attention. "This means I can finally take a break and relax from all that writing!!" Tooru thought maybe Shigure was just trying to cheer her up, but because he wanted her to be happy, she tried to smile for him. 

Yuki walked in with a doubtful look on his face after hearing his shout. "Shigure, isn't your editor going to be a little angry if you do that?"

Shigure instantly flashed his white teeth in a huge smile. "YUP!!! Especially since my draft is due this week!!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "You're evil." The goofy grin on Shigure's face only became bigger as he held his thumb up in confirmation.

"Ano, Shigure-san." Tooru looked at him pleadingly. "I could do the writing for you, and you could tell me what to write. Would that help?"

Kyou burst through the sliding doors. "What!? Don't do that for him! It was his fault for being a clumsy idiot anyways."

An annoyed Yuki narrowed his eyes, "You're the one who is an idiot. It was Shigure who prevented Honda-san from getting hurt."

Stars danced in Shigure's eyes, "Oh you're so kind Yuki-kun, defending an old man like myself!!"

Tooru could see Kyou's anger building from Yuki's retort. She quickly stood up, "Uhh, how about I go get the dessert for everyone! Would Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun like some?"

Under her gentle smile, Kyou let his anger dissipate as Yuki nodded in agreement. "And me too?!" cried Shigure.

Tooru nodded to him, and then scurried off to the kitchen. When she went to the fridge, she heard footsteps walk in from the front door. She then peaked her head into the foyer, seeing Hatori bend down to take his shoes off. 

"Hatori-san!" she cried happily as she rushed up to him. "I am so glad you are here!"   

Hatori couldn't help but lift one of his rare smiles. "How have you been?"

"I have been well, but . . ." Tooru lowered her eyes solemnly. "Shigure-san got hurt because of me."

"I very much doubt that. It probably has more to do with his idiocy." 

"Like I said, Ha-san knows me too well," Shigure's voice came from behind them.

Hatori turned to see him grinning. "Long time no see, Shigure."

They all gathered into the living room, watching Hatori bend Shigure's wrist in different ways. A worried Tooru patiently waited for the diagnosis, while tears surged Shigure's eyes. 

"Ahhh, that hurts Ha-san!!"

Ignoring his complaints, Hatori continued to feel through his wrist for any broken bones. "It's only minor sprain to your wrist and hand." He then carefully began to wrap thick bandages around his whole hand, and then past his wrist. "It should fully heal in about two or three weeks, so long as you keep this on. I suggest you not put any stress on that hand till then." After he finished, Shigure flexed his arm out, feeling the stiffness of the bandages. 

"So he'll be ok, right Hatori-san?" Tooru questioned, somewhat relieved. 

"Of course." Hatori looked over to see Kyou roughly tugging on Shigure's wrapped wrist, testing to see if it would hold. "But, sometimes I forget who I am talking about, " he sighed.

"Thank you for your help Hatori-san," she said gratefully.

"No need to thank me. Just watch out for him once in while. Make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid."

"Don't worry I will!"

Yuki walked up beside her. "Will what Honda-san?" 

Tooru suddenly remembered her promise to leave Shigure alone. "I will uhh—get the dessert everyone has been waiting for!" Everyone immediately paused and turned to her at hearing the word 'dessert'. 

"Please relax and let me make some tea too!" Tooru quickly rushed into the kitchen in case another event impede her. Several minutes later, everyone was wowed by the beautiful and tasty chocolate cake she placed on the table.

"Wow Tooru-kun, that looks delicious!" exclaimed Shigure.

Kyou saw Shigure ready to dip his finger into the frosting, but smacked his injured hand away mercilessly. "What do you think you are doing!? It took me a long time to put the frosting on that cake!!"

"Waaa!! Kyou-kun is so meaaan!" cried the ignored Shigure.

Yuki shot Kyou a look of ridicule. "It took YOU a long time to put just frosting on?"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Kyou shouted vehemently. 

"But didn't he do an excellent job!" added a proud Tooru. "I think Kyou-kun should become a chef!" 

Kyou blushed at her praise, but soon became a little sad, realizing he would never be able to live out his life to do anything. His future was already determined. As Tooru was cutting the cake she noticed his expression become grave.

"Here you go Kyou-kun," she smiled softly and gave him the first slice of cake. "Thank you for helping me with dinner." Kyou looked into her eyes, he felt so happy to be under them.

After Tooru finished handing out the cake and tea, they all quickly began to chow down on the cake, except Hatori, who ate a little more properly. Tooru just sat, happily watching everyone enjoy their food, while at the same time giggling at the way Kyou and Yuki made their remarks to one another, while Shigure joked around with Hatori. It was such a pleasure for her to see everyone having such a good time. 

Hatori soon turned to Tooru. "Aren't you going to have some Honda-kun?" 

"Oh of course!" Tooru took a gulp of her tea and began to attack her plate. Hatori watched her amusingly, until he felt Shigure nudge his elbow. Hatori wanted to ignore him, knowing very well what he was going to say.

"Ehhh, are you admiring my bride Ha-san!? There's no need to be jealous!! "

Tooru almost let her mouth burst open with food, but quickly covered her mouth in time as she let a blush take over her face.

Hatori calmly stood up and walked towards Shigure's study room, completely ignoring his last comment. "Shigure, we need to talk."

"Eh?" Shigure noticed his seriousness, and decided not to pursue his teasing. Shigure and Hatori thanked Tooru for the dessert and silently walked away. The remaining of them curiously wondered what was going on between them, but thought it best to leave them alone. 

The both of them walked out onto the deck, outside of Shigure's study room. Hatori felt they weren't far away enough from the others hearing, but decided it was good enough. He watched Shigure stretch himself out on the floorboards, allowing part of his leg hang from the edge, while he comfortably leaned his back against the pole. The intense sun had long since set, as the stars took their place in the sky, only to be accompanied by the musical crickets filling the air with a light atmosphere. For Hatori and Shigure, it was the perfect moment for relaxation and a cigarette. 

Shigure carefully pulled his injured hand into his lap. "So Ha-san, what is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked. 

Hatori went and sat opposite of him as he lit up a cigarette. After the sweet exhale of nicotine, he spoke. "Before I came here, Akito spoke to me. He mentioned Honda-kun and you."

Shigure's mouth spread into a smirk. "Really, what did he say?"

Hatori looked at him with a concerned seriousness. "He talked of Honda-kun's safety and your willingness to change all that." 

"What else did he tell you?"

"Nothing else. He only hinted that you had some plans in mind concerning her."

"You've already known that."

Hatori then straightened himself towards Shigure. "I know you are hiding something else from me, but whatever it is, I want you to leave her out of it."

Shigure sighed, "I cannot do that, not even for you Ha-san."

"Not for me, but for her."

Shigure grinned at his show of concern for her. "You must really be in love with her." 

"I am serious Shigure. I just don't want to see her get hurt," he said firmly.

Shigure's smile fell from his face. "Neither do I."

"Then what will you do?"

"It does not matter whether you know or not because it cannot be stopped. Once she came, you knew from the very beginning that this would happen."__

"I will try to prevent that," Hatori claimed resolutely.

"I know," Shigure added casually. "I would be angry if you didn't."

"Then—," Hatori immediately stopped, seeing Shigure hold his hand up to quiet him. His keen canine senses heard someone approaching. Seconds after, it was Tooru who slowly slid the door open.

"Ano, Shigure-san. I am sorry to bother you, but a lady is on the phone for you."

Shigure stood up and softly patted Tooru on the head. "Tooru-kun is never a bother," he smiled and then went to pick up the phone in his study room. It was obviously his editor who had called by the way he chuckled and teased on the phone.

" 'Yes, yes, well since I broke both my arms it won't be months till I can finish that draft for you!' " He tried to make his exaggeration sound all sad, but his muffled laughs proved he was enjoying her torment. Shigure quickly pulled the phone away from his ear, as he heard her scream out 'SENSEI!' and something about suicide. Hatori shook his head in pity, and looked over to see a confused Tooru, watching Shigure tease his editor. He realized it was just the two of them outside, and decided to invite her for a short walk with him. Tooru readily agreed and went with him as he led her to a nearby pathway, lit by the bright moon.

They quietly walked together, side by side, enjoying the cool and peaceful evening. Yet strange enough, both of their minds were full of thoughts, questions, and doubts.

"Honda-kun," Hatori finally spoke. "I want to tell you something."

Tooru looked up at him surprised. "Really? So do I. Actually, mine is more of a question."

"It concerns . . ." he paused for a few moments, debating what to tell her. "Well, if anything happens, or you need my help, be sure to call me and I'll be here, understand?" Hatori looked at her a little concerned. He couldn't tell her what was to come because even he wasn't sure, he would then only end up frightening her. If he were to suggest for her to leave, she would only come back for the sake of Kyou and Yuki. That is unless Shigure told her to leave, but that would never happen, at least not yet.

"Why is something wrong Hatori-san?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I just wanted you to know." 

"Hatori-san is always so kind and caring for others." Tooru smiled sweetly at him, truly appreciating his concern. 

Hatori hardly ever felt compelled to smile for others, but somehow she always managed to bring one out of him. "You have a question you wanted to ask me?" he thoughtfully asked. 

Tooru looked towards the distance, all thoughts of Yuki's warning vanished. "Yes, I did. I know maybe I should not ask this, but it's about Shigure-san."

"Shigure?" he asked a little surprised. "Why? What did he . . ."

"I am worried about him. Earlier today I thought I had seen him sad for just a moment, but maybe it was just my mistake." She then looked towards the ground, as her heart felt heavy with concern. "I don't think I have ever seen him sad, or even angry before."

Hatori lifted her chin up. "Don't worry Honda-kun, it doesn't suit you. As for Shigure, he is capable of those emotions just like you and I. He just chooses to hide them of his own will."

Hatori felt that she was satisfied with his answer, for they continued to walk in silence, until they neared the house.

Tooru suddenly realized they were almost home and that she hadn't finished her question. "Why?" she nearly shouted.

Hatori turned to face her, as his own eyes became focused onto hers. Her eyes were so innocent and pure, but even she had hint of mystery in them. _How strange._ _What could an innocent girl like her hold back?_

"You mean Shigure," Hatori asked.

She nodded her head. "Why would he choose to hide his emotions, rather than have a friend ease them?"

"Because . . . " Hatori hesitated for a moment. "One night, Shigure, Ayame, and I shared a dream once. What the dream was I cannot bear to tell, but it was an impossible dream for us Juunishi to ever live. But Shigure really believes that isn't so. He—"

"Hatori!" Shigure came out from the shadows of a tree. Though his cold face showed no anger, the sudden deepness of his voice certainly proved it. He walked towards them with a bold gait, as his eyes glared intensely at his cousin. Hatori did not back down nor turn away, he only kept his stance with a seemingly indifferent stare. Tooru grew nervous and shivered under their cold exchange, until out of nowhere Shigure started to laugh.

"Hahahaha! Ha-san—that look on your face!" Shigure nearly fell to the ground in laughter.   

"Eh?" Tooru looked at Shigure curiously. _'He just chooses to hide them [emotions] . . .'_, she remembered Hatori saying._ So he really must be angry at Hatori-san . . . and all because of me._

An annoyed Hatori rolled his eyes. "Shigure, I think you should seek some psychological help."

"What do you mean? I have you," he winked at him.

Hatori exhaled a tired sigh. "I think I will go now." He then turned to Tooru and politely bowed his head. "Thank you for your company, Honda-kun. Take care."

Tooru bowed nervously. "I am very sorry for causing Hatori-san trouble." 

"Honda-kun has never caused trouble," he replied lightly, as he nodded to Shigure good-bye. 

Shigure cheerfully waved his bandaged hand to him. "Later Ha-san!"

Tooru and Shigure watched him leave until he disappeared through the trees. Shigure gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Lets go in, ne Tooru-kun?"    

Tooru hugged herself as a cold gust of wind blew by. "Shigure-san," she said nervously as she looked up to him. "I am very sorry for what I have done. Forgive me!"

Shigure started at her sudden cry. "What is there to forgive?"

"Today . . . I was the reason you got hurt, and just now I was the reason you got angry at Hatori-san. Please forgive me Shigure-san!" Tears began trickle down from her eyes. "You have been so generous and kind to me that I—"

Shigure suddenly silenced her with his lips, as he carefully pulled her closer to him. Tooru opened her eyes wide in shock; she saw his eyes closed, while she felt his soft gentle lips gradually work his way over to her cheeks, wiping away any trace of tears. Shigure pulled himself away to see her dazed face look at him in wonder. 

He then caressed her face, brushing away the hair strands that clung to her cheeks. Tooru's body quivered under his warm touches. The feeling was so different from what she had ever experienced that it had unconsciously left her in wanting. 

"Now Tooru-kun must forgive me, my kiss was inexcusable," he whispered tenderly.

Tooru remained immovable. Her eyes were especially caught by the way the moonlight shimmered on his soft expression. "Shigure-san?" 

Shigure's face soon became solemn as he began to speak. "I must tell you that events to come will be difficult if you stay here." He held both hands on the side of her face, bringing her closer to him once more. "If you leave here now, life will be easier for you. For once think of yourself."

Tooru searched his eyes, she saw nothing she could understand, but what she felt she could not walk away from. His warmth was too comforting. 

"I-I can't," she spoke unevenly. "Because I want to feel the pain as well as happiness. Maybe that will at least help me understand everyone better. And only then do I have a chance to break the curse."

Shigure did not expect to hear those words. It was something his selfish character did not want to understand, but still his heart ached at the way she looked at him with such sincerity. "Then you will stay?" he muttered in a voice foreign even to his own ears. It seemed his heart was finally beginning to take over his actions.  

Tooru lightly placed her hands over his, while they still remained on her face. "Soon I will leave, but for now I will stay so long as Shigure-san does not mind."

Shigure couldn't help but love the soft touch of her hands. Even after he let go, he soon held out his hand once more. 

"Then lets go home," he smiled.

Tooru took a hold of his hand most trustingly, as she smiled at him in return. "Yes, let's go Shigure-san."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's it for chapter 2! I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit slow, but don't worry there'll definitely be more Gureru goodness next chapter!


End file.
